


Crystal Fucking Clear

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, kinda dumb kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Damara needs to clear something up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Fucking Clear

You’ll admit that you’re nervous about ringing Kankri’s doorbell and initiating this conversation. Of course you are, what kind of person wouldn’t be? But you’ll also admit that maybe you don’t have much reason to be. It’s not like this is even a huge step. You’ve been on, what, six dates with him now? Over the course of three and a half months? You’re practically official already.

Shit, that sounds silly. Maybe that’s why you’re nervous about “making it official”. See, that sounds so goddamned stupid. You haven’t even been seeing anyone else. You’re positive Kankri hasn’t either. Still, you feel like you need to do this. You like having things crystal fucking clear. When someone asks about him, you want to be able to say “Yes, he’s my boyfriend” instead of just “Well we’ve been on some dates, so? I guess? We’re sort of together?”

With a burst of confidence, you ring the bell and clasp your hands behind your back. Then you swallow and the confidence disappears again. You try to regain it by thinking about your last trip to the movies together.  _Kankri let you choose, so you picked one that would be out of theatres soon. He bought the tickets, you bought the snacks. He took advantage of the empty room to rant about whitewashing, because apparently he’d read the book and those twins were not supposed to be white. You took advantage of the empty room to stroke the inside of his thigh, to which he’d responded with –_

You’re trying not to smirk when Kankri opens the door. Even though he was expecting you, the way he smiles when he sees you makes you feel that much better. It makes you think this conversation will end well.

He invites you inside, and you slip off your sandals almost before the door is even closed. You take extra care to make sure they’re placed neatly away from Kankri’s own shoes, and you don’t sit until he invites you to.

“You’re being especially formal today,” he notes. He seems unsure if he should be amused or worried. If he knew what you wanted to talk about, you would hope he’d be neither.

Still, you try to relax as you smile at him. You decide to just jump right in, right now. “Well, yeah, I wanted to talk about something. It shouldn’t take too long, but I think I need to put this out in the open.”

Man, you sound ridiculous. Or, it will sound ridiculous once you actually say it. Not even Kankri will be able to take you seriously, probably.

He nods, and prompts you to continue. You have to steel yourself before you do. “So, we’ve been dating for a while now. But beyond planning the next date, we’ve never plainly talked about it, you know?”

He nods again. “I’ve been thinking about that too, actually.”

“Have you?” You’re not sure if that’s good news or bad news. You clear your throat and press on. “Well. What do you think, then?”

You notice him start to fidget a little. He bites his lip, bounces his leg, squeezes his fingers, and finally looks down at his lap. You think this is the first time you’ve seen him  _not_  want to talk. Maybe that means he’s afraid of offending you, or maybe just hurting you. No, maybe he’s just afraid of rejection, like you are. You have to stop making fucking assumptions like that.

You need Kankri to answer you or else you think you might explode. But you don’t want to press him. You don’t even know what you could say to get him to hurry up and answer you. Well, maybe you could threaten him or something, but that’s not the kind of thing you do to someone within five minutes of asking them to be your boyfriend.

You almost start to fidget too. You don’t know what to do, or if you can do anything. Luckily your patience is rewarded. “I’m sorry; this is going to sound…ridiculous.”

You almost laugh at him there. “Don’t be sorry. It can’t be much worse than what is on my mind.”

“Actually, I know it’s a long shot, but I’m hoping we’ve been having the same thoughts,” he says. And now that he’s finally talking, he can’t seem to stop. “I didn’t really know how to bring up the topic of our relationship, and I’ve had no idea how to describe it to other people. How could I call you my girlfriend when I haven’t asked you if that’s okay with you? Then again, it’s not like there isn’t any romantic relationship between us. But you could have been referring to me as a boyfriend, or just a man you’ve been casually dating, and I had no way of knowing which. It’s more than just a little awkward.”

“Kankri.” He falls silent, and you smile at him. “That’s pretty much exactly what I was thinking.”

He smiles too, and lets out a soft “oh”. He doesn’t say anything beyond that though. His cheeks start to turn bright red, and on a whim you decide to kiss one.

“So, how about it? Would you like to officially be my boyfriend?” (That’s so much easier to say now that you know you’re on the same page.)

He takes one of your hands and threads his fingers in between yours. With a grin splitting his blushing face, he tells you “I’d love to.”


End file.
